Les Dragons sont éternels
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Parce qu'il y a eu un temps où la magie n'était pas interdite... Recueil d'OS sur les Dragonniers et la Vallée des Dragons (voir la saison 3 virtuelle que je suis actuellement en train d'écrire).
1. Défi d'enfants

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "_**_Mensonge_**_"._

_Le principe : On a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné (rédaction et publication comprise)._

_Quelques explications avant de commencer : Ces histoires seront très fortement liées à la saison 3 virtuelle que je suis actuellement en train d'écrire et elles sont plus précisément liées aux Dragonniers. Dans cette série de fic, les Dragonniers vivent dans un endroit nommé la Vallée des Dragons en compagnie de Dragon et de prophétesse qui sont elles-mêmes en partie Dragon. Tout ce petit monde étant en permanence connecté par un lien mental._

* * *

_**Défi d'enfants**_

_**.**_

Ils ne savaient pas très bien comment l'idée leur était venue, ni dans quel esprit elle avait surgi en premier mais elle était bel et bien apparu et elle avait fini par se faire son chemin dans leurs esprit. Les cinq enfants se mirent alors à sourire. Ils n'avaient pas échangé le moindre mot. Nul besoin d'échange de mot dans la Vallée. On savait. Tout le monde était lié mentalement. Ça simplifiait considérablement les choses. Ça les compliquait aussi. Tout dépendait du moment.

L'idée était apparue dans l'esprit des enfants mais avait-elle aussi surgi dans celui des adultes ? Non. Ne pas y penser. Une pensée pouvait mettre du temps à se propager. Ils devaient jouer là-dessus et ne surtout pas penser aux adultes. Comme ça l'idée n'irait pas jusqu'à eux.

Les enfants se séparèrent tout en observant les adultes du coin de l'œil. Ils devaient se retrouver aux Nids des Dragons d'ici cinq minutes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous présents au lieu de rendez-vous. Ils s'entreregardèrent. Qui commencerait ? Qui oserait ?

Encore une fois, pas un mot ne fut échangé. Le défi restait silencieux mais l'un d'eux finit tout de même par se séparer du reste du groupe pour s'approcher du nid de Valyria. Ils savaient tous que la Dragonne avait pondu quelques jours auparavant. Ils étaient donc sûrs de trouver un œuf dans son nid. Sans Dragonne puisqu'ils avaient tous vus Valyria s'envoler quelques instants plus tôt.

C'était peut-être l'envol de Valyria qui leur avait donné l'idée ?

Le défi était simple. Aller au nid. Toucher l'œuf. Revenir.

Un enfant réussit. Une deuxième aussi. Puis un troisième alla jusqu'au nid…

Et soudain l'enfer se déchaîna. Valyria était revenue de sa chasse.

Les adultes accoururent. La langue des Dragons résonna dans la Vallée. Valyria se calma et l'enfant qui se trouvait dans son nid s'en sortir presque sain et sauf. Le feu faisait partie de la vie d'un Dragonnier. On leur apprenait très tôt à s'en protéger.

Les enfants faisaient maintenant face aux adultes.

Quand on fait une bêtise, le premier réflexe est le plus souvent de mentir. Là aussi le Lien était un avantage. Ils raconteraient tous la même histoire. Il n'y aurait pas d'incohérence.

Mais le mensonge ne prit jamais corps. Difficile de mentir quand tout le monde était lié…

…

* * *

En espérant que cela vous ait plu même si je sais que pour des non-lecteurs de mes fics cela doit être difficile d'accès.

Merci à **LP** pour le titre du recueil !


	2. Une Histoire de Choix

_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone_ _: forum ludique d'entraide et de discussions autour de la fanfiction) lien dans mes auteurs favoris. Pour le thème "__Reste(r)__"._

_Le principe : On a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné (rédaction et publication comprise)._

_._

* * *

_**Une Histoire de Choix**_

_._

_ On ne quittait jamais vraiment la Vallée si l'on était un Dragon, un Dragonnier ou une _Hwïtãnhlyta. La Vallée faisait partie d'eux. Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était dans leur sang. Ils ne partaient jamais vraiment de la Vallée. Même quand ils étaient dans le Monde Extérieur, la Vallée était là.

C'était différent pour les utanbealucræft, les Sans-Pouvoirs. Surtout quand ils avaient fait le choix de ne pas se lier mentalement aux autres habitants de la Vallée. Se lier aux trois têtes du Dragon c'était quelque part se lier à la Vallée. Se lié à la Vallée, ça voulait dire ne jamais vraiment la quitter. Même quand on s'en allait.

Un Sans-Pouvoir avait toujours le choix.

Zoé était arrivée dans la Vallée alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Elle venait du Monde Extérieur. N'étant encore qu'une enfant, on ne lui avait pas imposée le Lien tout de suite. Elle allait avoir le choix. Plus tard. Quand elle serait adulte. L'absence de Lien avait affecté son enfance. Elle était différente. Les autres oublient souvent de l'inclure dans leurs jeux. Heureusement, elle avait son frère adoptif Mal. Heureusement, elle avait Wash. Le Lien finit par être là. Bien plus tard. La réflexion avait été rapide. Elle resterait dans la Vallée. Sa vie était ici.

Ysave était née dans la Vallée. Elle était la dernière fille de Cerdic, Dragonnier de la lignée de Uiscias et Findias. Elle avait un frère et une sœur. Lui deviendrait Dragonnier à la mort de leur père. Sa sœur était une Hwïtãnhlyta, femme et dragon, empathe et prophétesse. Et elle, Ysave, la petite dernière, n'avait aucun pouvoir. Juste quelques prémonitions et quelques rêves de temps en temps. Comme tout enfant de Dragonnier, elle avait été liée à tous les autres. Elle avait partagé les jeux et les bêtises. Les mensonges et les secrets aussi. Même si, dans un endroit comme la Vallée, ce genre de chose ne durait jamais bien longtemps. Elle avait grandi dans la Vallée. Elle était ensuite allée voir le Monde Extérieure. Elle y était restée et y avait épousé son prince charmant. Elle avait quitté la Vallée mais quand on lui avait donné le choix, elle avait préféré garder le Lien. Quand elle avait compris qu'elle attendait une fille lors de sa deuxième grossesse, elle avait donc immédiatement appelée sa sœur au secours et elle avait aussitôt senti sa présence réconfortante. Elle était même retournée là-bas afin de savoir si l'enfant qu'elle portait serait aussi une Hwïtãnhlyta. Elle avait emmené son fils aîné, Caradoc, avec elle. Elle voulait qu'il connaisse la Vallée.

Comme Ysave, Earn était fille de Dragonnier et elle n'avait aucun pouvoir. Comme Ysave, elle avait grandi avec le Lien et elle quitta la Vallée pour voir le Monde Extérieure. Contrairement à Ysave, elle y retourna. C'était ce que son père voulait. Elle obéit. Elle reste et épousa même l'un d'entre eux : Hafoc de la lignée de Morfessa et Falias. Un bon mariage donc elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu mais qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment refusé non plus. Les mariages entre fille sans-pouvoir d'un Clan avec le fils ou un Dragonnier d'un autre Clan était monnaie courante dans la Vallée. Contrairement à Ysave, elle refusa le Lien lorsqu'on lui donna le choix. On lui en avait voulu. Elle avait grandi dans la Vallée. Elle savait ce qu'était le Lien. Pourquoi le refuser ? Comment pouvait-elle le refuser ? Elle avait fini par s'enfuir. Elle n'était plus liée à eux mais elle les sentait quand même. Il y avait toujours les regards. Elle savait qu'ils communiquaient entre eux alors qu'ils discutaient de vive voix avec elle. Il le faisait toujours. Elle avait parfois pensé à se lier de nouveau avec eux mais elle voulait être libre. On n'était jamais vraiment libre dans la Vallée.

Jayne était adulte à son arrivée dans la Vallée. Il avait une dette à payer. Il devait rester ici pour payer la dette qu'il avait contractée auprès de Mal. On lui avait bien sûr parlé du Lien. Il avait refusé aussitôt. On avait alors voulu lui expliquer. Il ne pouvait pas refuser s'il ne savait pas ce qu'était le Lien. Il refusa après ces explications. Il resterait seul dans sa tête pour toujours. Personne d'autre n'y enterrerait. On accepta son refus. En apparence. Il savait bien que beaucoup pensaient qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans la Vallée, qu'il ne devait pas y rester. Qu'est-ce que ça leur faisait de toute façon ? Sa présence les dérangeait-elle tant que ça ? De toute façon, il partait tout le temps. Il la quittait régulièrement leur si précieuse Vallée. C'était pas suffisant ? Mais il finissait toujours par revenir. Ce n'était pas parce que ce n'était pas mental qu'on était pas lié à la Vallée.

…

* * *

Ou… Comment se rendre compte en écrivant que la Vallée des Dragons en fait c'est pas si fun que ça d'y vivre… (nan en fait je le savais déjà…)


End file.
